


Today

by Priestlyislove



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Relationship, Sort of AU, desdan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond finally gets his chance to marry Penny. He invites his old friends to the wedding, one of which still harbors old feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

Today, Desmond was happy. Happier than Dan had ever seen him before. Granted, they hardly knew each other by regular standards. But they were something more. They had seen things no one could imagine, they had formed a special bond. The variable and his constant. It would’ve been nice if it stayed that way forever.   
But Desmond was hardly happy like that. Who could blame him? But today, today he was happy. Who wouldn’t be happy on their wedding day? Daniel fiddled with his tie, having a minor panic attack. Was he underdressed? Did Desmond even want him there in the first place? Was the room spinning? Dan caught his breath and slowed down. Not today. He couldn’t ruin today. Not the day Desmond got to be happy. He glanced around until he saw him. He gasped softly. He was always so breathtaking. Dan could look at him a thousand times and each time would be just as amazing as the first. Des was smiling, a wide, welcoming grin. He was looking at someone else, naturally, but it still served to calm Dan down.   
Then the bride came into the picture.  
Penny was beautiful, he supposed. Desmond surely thought so because his eyes lit up when he saw her. Desmond could've looked at her a thousand times and each time would be as amazing as the first. They hugged and laughed. They had been apart for so long but now they got to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They were _so happy_. This was their fairytale ending and things couldn’t be better. She was happy, Desmond was happy. Everyone was happy.   
So why was he crying?   
The people near him blurred into black smudges as his tears became sobs. He couldn’t stop. He put a hand over his mouth to quiet his wheezes. He tried to take deep breaths and relax but he was losing himself to this sudden hysteria. In the mess he noticed one blur approached him with a powerful yet gentle gait. He recognized the stride to be Desmond’s. God, he could’ve recognized Desmond by his nose width or his fingernail length. He observed that body so many times he knew it better than his own.  
“I-I’m sorry-I-I don’t-I didn’t-” he struggled to choke out. No, no, this is terrible. Desmond’s happy day was going to be ruined just because of him. And he couldn’t even properly apologise. He was horrible. The absolute worst. Before he got too lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand on the back of his neck. He was gently pulled a little closer. And then the feeling of warm, soft lips pressed against his forehead. His sobbing subsided to a slow stream of tears. Oh, he imagined how those lips would feel for so long. But nothing in his wildest dreams came even close to _this_.  
He gasped softly. He looked up at Desmond, who was watching him with friendly concern.  
“Alright there, Faraday?” Before he could try to apologize again, Desmond waved it off. “"Don’t worry, I know about your condition. It’s okay. It's not your fault." He paused. “Thank you.”   
“For w-what?” His breath hitched. He wiped at his eyes, selfishly wishing that time would be ruined just for them, just so they could stay in this moment forever. Time never seemed to have a problem screwing with them before.  
He shrugged. “Everything, I s’pose. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead. And I’d never have been able to see Penny." He looked over at her again, a melancholic smile spreading on his face. He looked back to Dan. "I owe you a lot, brotha.” He paused again, like he was choosing his words carefully. He spoke softly, “So if you ever need, well, anythin’, you come to me. Alright?”   
Daniel nodded meekly. Desmond patted his shoulder and smiled again. It was a smile that said ‘I feel bad for you.’ Dan couldn’t blame him. He was such a pitiful mess. Desmond flashed him one last grin before heading back over to his love. His true love. Not his crazy, we’ve-been-through-hell-but-at-least-we-were-together love, but his perfect, normal love.


End file.
